Valentine Date
by Sightless Elf
Summary: Nakago needs a date. How is it that Hotohori and he both want the same girl? (Not Miaka). No flames, please read and review.


Standard disclaimers apply  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Nakago was on his way to Lady Yui's when he heard her and Soi talking.   
  
"Oh, Soi, for this Valentine's Day, I want everyone to get a date to go to the party that Mikka is putting on!" Yui exclaimed. "I want Tamahome to go with me!"  
  
Nakago came into the room cautiously. "Lady Yui, you called for me?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes!" she said, "I want you to tell everyone to get a date for the party, ok? So you have to find a date! Don't forget."  
  
"As you wish, and I will inform the others," he said with a frown. He turned and left to tell everyone Lady Yui's new orders.  
  
"Do you think Nakago will find a girl in time?" Yui asked Soi.  
  
  
  
"Only if he asks me," she murmured under her breath.   
  
"Huh? What the did you say?" Yui asked politely.  
  
"You should start trying to get Tamahome," Soi pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Good idea. Let's go."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakago informed the other Seiyruu warrios of Lady Yui's new orders, and was on his way to find someone to go with him. A young girl with cotton candy pink hair, and enchanting ruby colored eyes walked by with a sword strapped on her back. He looked at her for a few seconds. Then he felt something weird came over him. It was like he couldn't live without having her.  
  
"Hi!" she said with a smile. Nakago felt his knees weaken as he tried to say something. But instead all he could do was just smile weakly at her.  
  
  
  
"My name is Rena and you are?" Rena inquired polietly.  
  
  
  
"Nakago." He said trying not to blush, " So Rena .......... um.... what are you......I mean.....nothing." Nakago felt stupid.  
  
  
  
"Nakago, there's a cool name!" Rena said happily, "Hey do you want to get something to eat with me?"  
  
  
  
"No, I have some things to do."  
  
"Oh well, I'll help you, and then we could go to eat. That is if that's all right with you?" Rena added hasitly.   
  
Nakago thought about it and then agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Hotohori was also looking for a date for the party.   
  
  
  
"No, no, no, too old, too ugly for me. I hope I can find the right girl. Who's almost as beautfull as me!" he thougth to himself.   
  
"Hey Hotohori," Nuriko called out, "Have you found a date for tonight?"  
  
"NO! They're all too ugly or too old!" he said saddly, "Have you got a date?"  
  
"Well ........not yet....but I saw this one girl that I thougth you should see !" he replied. "She's got pink hair and pink eyes, she almost as beautiful as you. I think you two would make a good couple!"  
  
"You do? Well I guess I will take a look at her," he said sounding happier.  
  
"Well, follow me," Nuriko said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soi had been following Nakago and Rena all over the place.   
  
"Who dose she think she is!" Soi complained, "I want Nakago to go with me." She jumped to the next roof top as she complained some more.   
  
"Now how can I get them away from each other? Maybe I can zap her, or maybe.......yeah.... that will work!" she said to herself as jumped from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dammit!" cursed Nakago, "why can't I ask her out?"  
  
"Hey Nakago, did you see that?" Rena yelled.  
  
"No, what was it?" he asked.  
  
"It looked like a girl jumping from roof to roof! That would be so cool if I could jump like that!" She started talking about how cool it would be to fly.  
  
"Hey let's get a bite to eat," Nakago said, "I'm hungery!"  
  
"OK, let's go eat!" Rena said with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She was over here with some guy when I saw her!" Nuriko explained to Hotohori.  
  
"With some guy! Was it her boyfriend? Was he prettier than me? Tell me, Nuriko tell meeeeeeeee!" Hotohori cried.  
  
"Well he had blond hair,blue eyes, he was tall, and he was........well hey it was........Nakago!" Nuriko exclaimed, realizing how close of a resemblence it had actually been.  
  
"Noooooooooooooo." Hotohori cried. "Then I'll just have to save her and get her away from him!"  
  
"Hey, look they're are eating over there." Nuriko said, "Let's go get her... although it doesn't look like she needs to be saved..."  
  
"OK, maybe when I see her I'll feel better," Hotohori said wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.  
  
"Sure you will!" Nuriko exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakago getting ready to ask her out when Soi came in.  
  
"OH, Nakago there you are I've been looking all over for you my love!" Soi said with an evil smirk.  
  
"Soi, Lady Yui's been looking for you. She needs your help getting Tamahome for that party tonight," he told her calmly. "You had better go."  
  
"But Love, I thought we were going to-" Soi was cut off by Hotohori and Nuriko entering the resturant.  
  
"You must be Rena!" Hotohori said, inspecting the young woman carefully.   
  
"WOW! You know my name! That's so cool!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Rena, will you go Mikka's party with-" Hotohori started when Nakago cut him off.  
  
"NO! Rena go with-" he was cut off by Nuriko.  
  
"Hey I think you should go with............Hotoh-" However, he was cut off by Tasuki.  
  
"Hey baby, are you ready to go to the party!" Tasuki sang. He drapped ahnad over Rena's shoulder and grinned cockily at the other men in the restaurant.  
  
"Yeah! I'm all ready. Hey, Tasuki, I want you to meet my new friends," Rena added brightly.   
  
"FRIENDS!" Nakago and Hotohori said, "Friends!" Judging by the looks on their faces, they weren't expecting her to call them 'friends'.  
  
Tasuki and Rena left to go to the party at Mikka's. Leaving Hotohori, Nakago, Nuriko, and Soi all standing and staring dumbfounded at the weird twist of events.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Mikka's house there was no one there. Not even one balloon, the place was deserted.  
  
"Hey where's the party?" Tasuki complained.  
  
"Maybe we're at the wrong house!" Rena suggested. "Hey, look what I found! It's a letter." She held up a white enveloupe with Tasuki's name written across it.  
  
"Read it," the fire haired bandit exclaimed.  
  
It said;  
  
"Dear Tasuki,  
  
I have moved the party and I will not tell you where it has been moved to. If I every see you again you will be put in JAIL!  
  
Your emperor,  
  
Hotohori  
  
"Hey look I found another letter!" Rena anounced. "I'll read it, o.k. Tasuki?" She looked at him waiting for his reply.  
  
"OK." he said,"Maybe its the directions! It'd be just like Hotohori to try and make me think I'd missed the party... actually... that's more Tamhome's style..." he started to mutter under his breath.  
  
Rena read;  
  
"Dear Tasuki,  
  
  
  
If you think I will let you get away with this you are wrong. You're dead wrong. Well I hope you have fun because we are.  
  
Your Emperor,   
  
Hotohori," Rena stopped reading and frowned.  
  
"Well... Let's go and get something to eat, Rena!" Tasuki announced.  
  
"But what about...?" Rena inquired, holding up both letters.  
  
"Neh, ain't that important anyway. So... let's go eat."  
  
"All right... FOOD!" Rena exclaimed. They left Miaka's house, not noticing Yui and all of her celestial warriors (and their dates) holding up similar letters.  
  
The End  
  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
